theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Wilde
}} Jordan Wilde is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Darnell Kirkwood. He debuted on February 10, 2017 On February 2, 2018 it was announced that Kirkwood would return to Y&R appearing sometime during the week of February 5-9. Storylines Jordan came to Genoa City as a photographer, hired by Victoria Newman to work at Brash & Sassy. He is an old friend of Lily Ashby's, and Chelsea Newman, the former he used to run cons with. Jordan soon caught the eye of Hilary Curtis, and they started a relationship even though Lily warned Jordan about Hilary. After having sex in Hilary's office at GC Buzz, Hilary let Jordan take some nude photographs of her, and he gave her the flash drive. Brash & Sassy shot a hockey commercial that was unknowingly sabotaged by Cane Ashby in an effort to make Billy Abbott look bad. Cane paid the cameraman, Jessi, to edit the footage where Billy and the hockey players made a joke about gambling, and it looked like they were actually gambling. Victoria managed to salvage the situation on the condition that the commercial be scrapped and the person responsible fired. Juliet Helton, whose job was the to look at the footage before it aired, was fired because Cane had the footage edited after Juliet had looked at it, so Victoria mistakingly believed she hadn't looked at it throughly enough. Juliet filed a lawsuit, and pointed the finger at Cane. Jordan supported Lily as she stood by Cane until Leslie Michaelson Shelby showed footage that showed Juliet helping Cane get tohis hotel room. The final straw came when Juliet was revealed to pregnant, and Cane admitted they slept together. Victoria was forced to give Juliet a settlement, but Brash & Sassy suffered financially to the point where Lily and Jordan sought to look for work elsewhere. Lily auditioned for a commercial that Jordan convinced Hilary to let them shoot it at GC Buzz. Hilary then auditioned for the same commercial behind Jordan's back, and got it. Even though Hilary won it fair and square, Jordan knew Hilary had only done it to hurt Lily, and he broke up with her. Lily kicked Cane out when she learned he was behind the hockey commercial debacle. She invited Jordan over for dinner, and started casually dating Jordan until she realized she wasn't ready to date yet. Jordan gave Hilary a second chance, but before they could even go out on a date, Hilary had been led to believe by Lily that Jordan only wanted her back because he couldn't have Lily. Hilary and Jordan got into a huge fight, and Hilary wanted to dig into Jordan's past and destroy him. Jordan threatened to leaks the pictures of Hilary's naked, saying he made sure to have his own copy. Hilary had Phyllis Summers seduce Jordan while she searched his room at the Athletic Club. Phyllis took Jordan back to her place where he had seen brief tussle with a drunk Billy before leaving and returning to his room to find it burgalized. Jordan was in for a shock when he found his room ransacked. He reported the break in to Chief Paul Williams of the Genoa City Police Department. Jordan saw Hilary's GC Buzz show where she showed off his two ID's, and warned women to stay away from Jordan. Humiliated, Jordan left the club where he ran into Paul, and told Paul someone had burrowed his equipment without permission, and told him not to worry about investigatingthe break in. Category:Articles needing more information Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:Heros Category:Protagonists